


Dauntless Quest

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Politics, Fluff, Slow Burn, background hunay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: The kingdoms of Terra and Galra have finished their years-long war, but peace is a new and fragile state. A dragon rampages along the border, and a group of six young would-be heroes seek to dispatch the beast for fame, fortune, glory... and perhaps their own, more secretive motives.The dragon may be the least of their problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another "write whenever, post immediately" series, like "The Pirate Queen's Booty" is. This is a fantasy AU instead of space pirates, and, more importantly, it's never going to get above that T rating up there. No sex in this! No explicit naughtiness! But, like PQB, it's gonna be a bit rougher around the edges due to lack of beta & editing. 
> 
> Definitely doing Shallura, eventually; not sure if any other ships will show up or not, but I'll tag as needed.  
> ========

            “And they all lived happily ever after. The End!” And, with a strum of his lute, that was that.

            They all applauded, except for Keith. “That was stupid.”

            Lance shot him a withering look. “ _You’re_ stupid.”

            “Why didn’t anyone suspect he was the prince? Just because he’s wearing different clothes and doesn’t have a crown on his head, no one knows who he is?”

            “Yeaaaah, quick question?” Hunk put in. “Would _you_ recognize the prince on sight? Either of them?”

            “Or the king and queen?” Pidge added.

            “Of course I would!” Keith shot back.

            “ _If_ they weren’t wearing their crowns and fancy clothes?” their Altean companion asked. “How often do most people even see royalty, unless they lived or worked in the palace?”

            “Hell, I could be a prince and you wouldn’t know it,” Lance agreed. “And Allura would be the queen of my heart.” He grinned at her.

            She wasn’t impressed. “For all we know, Hunk is a prince,” she replied.

            “They do have a point,” Shiro said with a shrug. “Really, I don’t think any of us would know.”

            “Any one of us could be royalty,” Pidge said ominously. “And just when you least expect it, BAM! Crowns and furs and ‘Your Highness’es out of nowhere!”

            There was some laughter at that. Hunk said, “No, no! It’s always the person you least expect.” He looked to Keith. “YOU WERE THE PRINCE ALL ALONG!”

            More laughter. “Okay, okay, knock it off,” Keith grumbled. “I still think it’s dumb.”

            “No appreciation for the classics,” Lance sniffed. “And as far as I’m concerned, we are all kings and queens of our little camp here.”

            There was a chorus of “hear, hear!”s at that.

            Shiro stretched and yawned. “I’m about to be king of my bedroll. Unless it’s my turn for watch? I don’t remember.”

            “No, it’s mine,” Keith said. “Go ahead.”

            “Thanks.” He stood, unbuckling his leather armor so he could be somewhat comfortable for the night.

            Apparently the others weren’t quite ready for bed yet. “What are you going to do with your share?” Pidge asked. “Of the hoard?”

            “I’m more interested in the scales,” Hunk said. “I’m going to make a dragonscale cloak and bodice for Shay.”

            “Don’t you mean breastplate?” Lance asked.

            “No, a bodice. Something pretty. I mean, I’ll take some of the treasure; it’d help me set up my own smithery so I can provide for us. But Shay’s ‘of the Land.’” There was a series of understanding “oh”s and “ah”s at that. “I can’t just give her a pretty trinket. It has to have a purpose. And if it’s something protective, I can finally get her parents’ blessing.”

            “A man seeking romance!” Lance sighed. “That’s the good stuff right there. Can I take notes on this?”

            “Go ahead.”

            “And you, Lance?” Pidge asked.

            “Oh, I’m not sure what I’ll do with my share. I’m mostly here for the adventure! The songs I can craft from this are going to be _epic_. I’ll be famous! But, yeah, the money’s good, too.”

            Keith answered without being prompted. “I know I’m going to use some of mine to improve the wardage I grew up in. Get some better gear. Maybe buy a commission? I don’t know.”

            “Boring,” Pidge declared. “I’m going to build a castle for me and my family! And become a patron of the sciences!”

            “Not arts?” Lance asked, overdone pout audible even though Shiro had his back to him.

            “Science and magic,” she insisted. “To better understand the forces that rule our world! And maybe get Terran magic up to Altean levels.”

            “I don’t think your magic is behind ours,” Allura told her, “it’s just different, that’s all.”

            “And you, ‘Princess’?” Lance asked. “What’s your share going towards?”

            She shook her head. “First of all, knock it off. And second, I’ve no interest in the dragon’s hoard; I merely want the beast dead. I came to Terra for another reason, but got word on the road that… well, that that had been sorted already. I was going to go back when I heard about the dragon. I couldn’t just leave without at least trying to help.”

            “Shiro!” That was Keith. He looked up from where he was sitting and tugging his boots off. “What about you?”

            He shrugged. “Almost the same as Miss Allura here. Just, you know, I’m not Altean. I heard there was a dragon terrorizing towns along the border with Galra, so I came to take care of it. I’d probably just distribute my share among those whose houses got burned down.”

            “Oh, what a good idea!” Allura enthused. “I should do that with mine.”

            “How can you really _not_ want money though?” Lance asked.

            “THEY’RE BOTH SECRETLY ROYALTY!” Pidge declared in mock horror.

            Everyone laughed.

            “Or they’re just decent people,” Keith said. “Go get some sleep.”

            “That implies you’re not a decent person,” Hunk pointed out.

            “Can’t argue with that,” Lance groused.

            “No fighting,” Shiro said quickly. He stretched out on his bedroll, putting his back to the fire. “We all heard about the dragon. We all want to stop it. We came across each other on the road, and we agreed to work together. We’re all good people, money or no money. But Keith’s right; get some sleep. The border is a long way off, and we’re barely out of the capital.”

            He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his own breathing. Or tried to. The sound of the others going through their own bedding down routines was distracting. For now, his brain homed in on Allura’s comment about coming to Terra for some other reason.

            _Did the Alteans send a mediator?_ They often did so. Altea was in the very center of the continent, so wars amongst its many, many neighbors often affected their own kingdom. They had a stake in every conflict. Most mediators wouldn’t have stayed to take out a dragon. But then this dragon was attacking right along the newly-settled border. So maybe that was worth sticking around for.

            That was the best guess he had for her. She had said she was handy with her staff and knew some magic. But then most Alteans knew _some_ magic. He might buy that Altean magic was different than Terran, but the fact remained that Altea was practically steeped in the stuff, whereas magic in Terra remained more esoteric. Pidge’s stated goal of improving Terran magic and science wasn’t a bad one.

            Which brought him to the young girl. She looked young, anyway. She’d demonstrated some impressive stealth skills by damn near taking off with Lance’s coin purse when he had scoffed at her bragging. (She’d given it back to him though.) She had at least two daggers on her. With as small as she was, it was no wonder she was such a good sneak. She was the type who was used to being underestimated, he thought. He resolved not to make that mistake.

            Hunk was Pidge’s opposite in almost every way, it seemed. Physically, anyway. Outgoing and jovial, large all around. He’d said he was a smith, newly graduated from his apprenticeship. He didn’t have much in the way of fighting skills, but he had a lot of large and heavy tools that could do quite a bit of damage. And, if nothing else, he was worth his weight in gold just for the gear and weapon maintenance. It was hard to distrust the innocence in his smile. Shiro might regret that later, but for now, he was just glad to have the big guy around.

            Lance was a bard, and thus great for entertainment. (Shiro had rather liked the story he’d regaled them with earlier, Keith’s objections aside.) He also maintained that he was a sureshot with his long bow, though they hadn’t yet had much chance to put him to the test. A bit puffed up, but that was a common affliction amongst those who sang for their supper. Whether by lute or by bow, Lance would make sure they got fed on the way to the border, and that would’ve been enough reason to bring him along. _If you can put a few arrows into the dragon’s eye, that’d be a big help._ They’d see when they got there, he supposed.

            Keith was the one he was most wary about, aside from Allura. One of the Wards of the Crown, an orphan raised by the crown’s largesse and expected to pay it back by entering the army when he was of age. He had basic army-issue armor, sword, and shield. He certainly wasn’t shy about sharing his opinion on things, and Shiro had the unsettling feeling that he was that type that wouldn’t let go of something. It was a great trait for a soldier, but it meant Shiro would have to be careful not to give anything away.

            It wasn’t the best team to go up against a dragon: Shiro had to go hand-to-hand or else improvise weapons and Hunk was going to be improvising the whole time. Pidge and Keith were also short-range melee, with Allura at mid-range, and Lance at long distance. It could be done, but their teamwork would have to be… worked on…

            He yawned. Everyone had settled in. Shiro focused on his breathing, and sleep followed soon after.

 

            Keith woke her for her turn at watch. She pushed herself off her bedroll and yawned. She poked at the fire a little, then decided to walk the camp perimeter to wake herself up a bit more as he headed off to sleep.

            Allura didn’t like what was going on here, and she was going to figure it out, no matter what. Father would be upset at her not returning promptly, but it was just too weird.

            Terra and Galra had been at war for years now. Terra, losing badly, sued for peace, and she’d been dispatched from Altea to mediate the negotiations. She’d prepared herself to stay for years; a conflict that had gone on this long was not going to be easily ended.

            But then she’d received a messenger on the road with the news that Terra had declined mediation as the peace treaty was already written _and_ signed. That had been the first bit of odd news, and it would have been enough on its own for her to stay put and snoop around for information. But then she’d heard about the dragon.

            The peace treaty delineated a new border between the kingdoms; this border denied Galra some area it had long claimed. The fact that this dragon was only rampaging along the Terran side of the border – and in the area Galra had wanted for its own – was too convenient by half. Something was definitely going on, and Allura didn’t trust the Galrans any farther than she could throw them.

            In the meantime, innocent people were dying, and she couldn’t allow that. She had sworn her oaths, no matter how “silly” people thought it was or how “childish” they told her she was being. There was no one to hold her to these oaths, no organization or leadership to chide her for dereliction of duty. But she had stood in the Temple, before the Altar, raised her hand, and duly sworn. _She_ would know if she violated them, and that was enough.

            People in need of aid must not be ignored, not when she could save them.

            That was a Paladin’s duty.

            And she could investigate just what the quiznak the Galra were up to at the same time. Privately, she resolved to ask Keith if he’d heard anything about the peace treaty. He was rank-and-file, so it was unlikely, but sometimes rumors from on high filtered down to the grunts. She would have preferred speaking to the royal family directly but there were so many reasons that was never going to happen.

            For now, it was enough to have found a band of like-minded people to help slay the beast. The border was still two weeks’ walk away. She had sent back most of her Altean crown coins, so buying horses or hiring carriages were luxuries they wouldn’t be able to afford. Her money was better spent on the occasional room at an inn or on food if their hunting went bad.

            She would never have admitted it, but she was looking forward to the experience and the adventure. These Terrans all seemed like interesting people, dedicated to doing what they could to help, even though they’d all apparently come from in or around the capital city and so had no direct stake in what was going on at the border. She looked forward to getting to know them better.

 

 

            So far, so good. Dad was gonna hit the ceiling when he found out she was gone, but that was Matt’s problem to deal with, not hers. She’d been sheltered for too long. Granted, she’d also been indulged quite a bit: Mom’s favorite pastime was teaching her some of her spy skills. But now it was time to actually _do_ something with those abilities.

            Matt had followed Dad’s course into analysis and reporting, which was good. The royal family depended on their concise yet thoroughly-researched papers, usually on the nobility and whatever schemes were hatching there, but for nearly as long as Pidge had been alive, it’d been all international and almost all Galra.

            Her mom found out the information and fed it to Dad, who put it into context, summarized it, and offered suggestions in the reports sent to the palace. It was an important job, and she was proud that her family provided this service, even if the secrecy required for it meant there were no medals, no dinners at the palace, no public recognition.    

            Fame and glory were nice, but not necessary. Not when people’s lives were on the line.

            Technically, Mom had been ordered back to intranational duty. She couldn’t disobey the direct order to stop investigating Galra. But Pidge had been given no such order. She’d taken matters into her own hands, with only Matt in on her plan.

            No one with any sense believed that a dragon just _happened_ to be tearing things up along the brand-new border. But the question was how were the Galra controlling it? How much control did they even have over it? Had they just woken it up, pissed it off, and sent it towards the border area? That’d be the easiest – and thus most likely – answer, but why wasn’t it attacking both sides of the border? There was no fence or wall, and dragons could fly anyway. They didn’t care about international politics. It should have been availing itself of the treasures and tasty people on both sides of the border. But it wasn’t.

            She’d figure out the hows and the whys, report in on it, and get a handsome chunk of hoarded dragon treasure to boot. Killing the dragon was going to be the hard part, of course, but hey, now she had people to help with that. Sometimes annoying people, she’d admit; the bard alone was maddening. _We’ve been traveling together less than a day and I’m already sick of the way he smiles at Allura._ There was a rumor that Alteans were incredible lovers; no doubt that was influencing his actions. And, yes, of course, she was effortlessly gorgeous.

            No one outside of her family had ever described Pidge as beautiful. She hadn’t really cared before now. But in less than a single day, she was already sick of the emphasis being put on Allura’s beauty, as if it were important above and beyond everything else. _She’s **Altean**! She can do quintessence magic and you’re treating her like she’s the winsomest wench in the inn?!_ MADDENING.

            Well, whatever. She’d put up with it for the sake of kingdom and family. And she hadn’t been lying about what she wanted to do with her share of the hoard; using it to further scientific and magical investigative studies would be a boon to everyone, not just Terra. And, frankly, after the ravages of war, they could use the advancement.

            She’d been underestimated and condescended to by everyone outside her family pretty much her whole life. _I’m going to make everyone realize their mistake_. She’d be a hero, a patron of science and magic, a valuable spy, and make her family proud of her all at once! Fame and glory might not be necessary, but they could be damn nice to have.


	2. Chapter 2

            Keith kept his eyes peeled as they headed for the border. He chewed on a piece of the dried venison he’d snuck out when he’d left. He wasn’t, strictly speaking, supposed to be here. But, dammit, no one with half an ounce of sense really _believed_ this was just a random dragon attack. His commanding officers wouldn’t authorize a mission, nor let him go on an unplanned “vacation.”

            He’d deal with the consequences later, when Terra was safe.

            Truth be told, he was glad to have come across like-minded people. The bard was annoying, he wasn’t sure he trusted that Pidge chick, and something was bugging him about Shiro. Nothing bad, just… like he ought to remember something? Eh, whatever.

            The point was, he was glad not to be going in there alone. He supposed it would have been a stupid idea if he had.

            “So, how are we getting there?” Hunk asked.

            Shiro answered. “Meron to Phaedra to…”

            “No good,” the bard said. “The bridge at Phaedra’s washed out, last I heard.”

            Shiro frowned. “Is it? How long has it been like that?”

            “Spring before last,” Lance answered. “No funds to rebuild with everything going to the war effort.”

            Keith watched Shiro’s frown deepen. “What?” he asked him. “It’s not like it’s your fault.”

            “Or like you can do anything about it,” Pidge put in.

            “I know,” he said. “But still, that’s… terrible. The crown ought to be aware of this.”

            “They may be,” Allura said, “but Lance is right: a bridge just wouldn’t be as critical as the entire country’s defenses.”

            “We’re not at war any longer. They’ll get to it soon, I’m sure,” Hunk said. “But in the meantime, we can’t cross the river at Phaedra.”

            “Most of the bridges are out,” Lance said. “It’s either detour north to Rytham or catch the ferry at Gillitie.”

            “Rytham is too far,” Shiro declared. “We’ll have to take the ferry. Which means fare. How are we set on coin?”

            “I’ve three half-crowns and a scepter,” Hunk said. “What’s the fare?”

            Lance sighed. “Last I knew, it was 2 crowns, but they have to know they’re the only way across in this area.”

            “So they’ll charge more,” Allura mused. “I have some money, but it’s Altean.”

            “I have exactly 2 crowns’ worth,” Keith said.

            “I can already see where this is going,” Shiro groaned. “Okay, so we’ll have to find some way to earn coin on the road, or we’ll never get across the river. Keep a lookout for paying jobs and guard your purse. Last thing we need is...”

            The road ahead of them sprouted a line of arrows, drawing them all to a sharp halt.

            “…thieves,” Shiro finished.

            There were about ten of them coming out of the bushes either side of the road. “You know how this goes,” one of them said. “You give us your money or we take it off your corpses.”

            “Might take more than that from the pretty ones,” another sneered.

            Lance shrieked in mock-fright. “Oh, no, sir, anything but that!”

            “Lance,” Shiro warned, trying to smother a grin.

            “I said the pretty ones!” the bandit retorted.

            “Hey now!” Lance put his hands on his hips. “Are you saying I’m not pretty?!”

            “You ain’t gonna be if you don’t hand over your coin,” the first one said.

            “Well, at least Keith is safe,” Lance said.

            It shouldn’t have bothered him, but he couldn’t help an outraged, “HEY!” of his own at that.

            “Guys, let’s try to leave them breathing,” Shiro said.

            “Cocky,” the first one replied. “Last chance to do this the easy way.”

            That was when Keith noticed Pidge was gone. He grinned and drew his sword.

            The thieves rushed them.

            “Lance, stand ready, in case we have to kill them!” Shiro called out. “Keith, give Hunk your shield!”

            Keith knocked back the first bandit to come in range of him. He heard an “oof!” coming from Allura’s direction, but it definitely wasn’t her voice. He pulled his shield off and with a “heads up!” winged it towards the big man.

            Hunk caught it with a grunt of his own, brought it to bear, put his shoulder behind it, and bashed straight into a thief trying to get at him. Lance took up position behind Hunk.

            “I think I can do something suitably non-lethal,” he was saying.

            “Fine, just no killing!” Shiro called out, punching a bandit in the gut.

            It was hard for Keith, given his weapon of choice. He used the flat to slap a thief across the face.

            Allura was taking them on two at a time, stabbing one in the gut with one end of her staff and then pulling it around to whap another one. She pushed one into Shiro’s path and he delivered a roundhouse to the guy’s head, dropping him instantly.

            Lance nocked an arrow and let it fly into another’s face. Keith was about to protest about the non-lethality of that when he realized it’d let up a paff of dust when it hit. The man coughed and choked and Hunk battered him to the ground.

            And then Pidge dropped down out of seemingly nowhere, landing on the leader’s back and crossing her daggers at his throat. “You know how this goes,” she hissed.

            “STOP!” he called out.

            The thieves – the ones still standing – did so. Lance nocked a much more standard arrow and pointed it at the boss’s face. Pidge jumped down.

            “Take your men and go,” Shiro told him. “And I mean _go_. When the crown finds out you’re here…”

            “Pfft. Crown’s too busy with the war.”

            “There is no more war,” Allura said.

            “Ain’t there?” the boss spat back. “But we’re gone.” Those still remaining gathered up their fallen comrades and disappeared back into the woods.

            Keith sheathed his sword and Shiro eased down. “Good job, everyone.”

            “We should have looted those thieves first,” Lance pouted, returning his arrow to his quiver.

            “Who says we didn’t?” Pidge asked, holding up a few coin purses with a lopsided grin.

            Shiro frowned. “That’s stealing.”

            “From thieves. So it’s basically okay.”

            Allura shrugged. “They’d have done the same or worse to us.”

            “Yeah, they might have had their wicked way with Lance,” Pidge put in.

            The bard pretended to swoon.

            “Knock it off,” Keith told him.

            “Don’t be jealous just because all the bad boys want me,” Lance shot back.

            “Both of you knock it off,” Shiro intervened. “We do need the money, I suppose. Come on.”

            Hunk offered Keith his shield back while Lance helped himself to the arrows in the road. “If they had archers, why weren’t they firing?” he mused.

            “They _had_ archers,” Pidge declared proudly.

            “Very nice work,” Allura said.

            “What was that you did, Lance?” Shiro asked.

            Lance was back to preening. _Ugh_. “I pulled the arrowhead off, scooped up some dirt in a bit of cloth, then tied it onto the shaft instead,” he said. “Then, zing! Right in the face. Blinds ‘em, knocks ‘em back a little.”

            “I like that. Could you keep a few of those handy?”

            “Gladly. Any other requests?”

            “Shut up?” Keith asked.

            “Ha ha.”

            “Hey, do you know ‘The Ballad of Rupert’?” Hunk asked.

            And the bard was off and singing like the loud peacock he was. But it was a good song, sung well, and Keith was pretty happy with their victory, so he didn’t protest. For now.

 

 

            “So, when you say ‘paying jobs,’” Hunk brought up around the campfire that night, “what exactly are we talking about here? Because I could bring in some good money with a friendly smith letting me use his forge.”

            “But that’ll take weeks,” Lance protested. “Someone else will beat us to the dragon!”

            “There are worse things than the dragon being killed sooner,” Shiro reminded him. “But that’s a good point. We have to balance our need to move quickly with our need for money to cover food, shelter when we’re in a city or town, and the fare for the ferry.”

            “I can help earn coin when we’re in towns,” Lance said. “Play a little song or two, charm a pretty innkeeper’s daughter or seven…”

            Hunk caught Keith rolling his eyes, and Pidge was scoffing in disgust. He kept the conversation going before either of them could protest. “That’s great for you, Lance, but I want to be able to help, too.”

            “Well, we’ll just have to see what’s available,” Allura told him. “Perhaps we could find someone who needs something delivered to somewhere else on our route. That would be ideal.”

            “Or we could just take out more highwaymen,” Pidge said with a wide grin.

            She was proving even more bloodthirsty than Hunk had thought. He was glad to have her on _his_ side. He was glad to have everyone with him, and he thought he’d lucked out in the ‘adventuring companion’ department.

            Shay’s parents were unhappy with the thought of her settling down. They were of the People, nomads who wandered the land, fixing and selling things, entertaining, whatever they could to earn coin and survive. They seemed to like him okay, but their way of life didn’t abide “staying in one place.” So they wanted him to prove that he could protect her.

            Slaying a dragon had seemed like a joke at first, and the thought terrified him, but… he loved Shay dearly. He’d slay every dragon there was for her, if he had to. He’d try anyway. Probably die trying, but there was something romantic about that, right?

            He’d rather live though. And with this group of good people, he thought he just might. Better chance than he’d have had alone, anyway. And they were going to have good stories to tell when they got back, too! Shay was a storyteller (not a bard; she didn’t sing), and she’d love to hear all about this adventure.

            He could just picture their future: him working his own forge while the kids were at the temple school, then he and Shay would make dinner together and she’d regale the children with tales of their father’s romantic dragon-slaying exploits before they tucked them into bed.

            There was a knocking on his head. “Hey, Hunk? You okay?” Lance was asking.

            “Yeah, sorry, just thinking.”

            “About your sweetheart?” Allura teased gently, her voice lilting with her Altean accent.

            He blushed. “Yeah, well, no offense to anyone here, but she is kind of my favorite subject to think about.”

            “Just don’t let the food burn,” Keith muttered.

            “Oh!” He leaned forward to rotate the rabbits Lance had gotten for them. “They’re okay still!”

            “So tell us about her then,” Shiro suggested. “Shay, you said her name was?”

            Hunk beamed. “Yeah. She’s lovely, with a sweet voice and a temperament to match. Beautiful dark eyes, kind to everyone, great laugh.” He sighed. “I’d marry her just to see her smile at me every day.”

            “Oh, he’s got it _bad_!” Pidge laughed.

            “Nothing bad about it,” he insisted with a big smile. “Shay’s perfect. I’d be a fool _not_ to be a fool for her.”

            “When this is over, I wanna meet this chick,” Lance said. “See if maybe she has a sister.”

            “What happened to your burning desire for our Alluring Altean over here?” Pidge asked sourly.

            “Pidge,” Allura protested.

            “Well, all she has to do is ask,” he replied, batting his eyes hopefully.

            Allura did not seem impressed, and Lance shrugged.

            “But I can’t wait around forever, you know.”

            “We’ve been together two whole days,” Pidge said. “And you’re already mentally moving on to the next woman?”

            “I’m keeping my options open.”

            “Or acknowledging you don’t have a chance with her,” Keith put in.

            Hunk jumped in before that could escalate. “In a sense, Shay has a lot of sisters. And cousins. That’s how the People think of each other: as one giant family. So, who knows, Lance? Maybe we’ll end up brothers-in-law.”

            “Who knows where our fortunes may guide us?” Lance allowed.

            Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting, dangerous, and exhausting tale. Still, Hunk was looking forward to it.


End file.
